Ingnomia Wiki
Introduction Motivation In my opinion Gnomoria is one of the better Dwarf Fortress clones. Steam says I have 560 hours in it. So isn't that enough of a game and why would I want to attempt to rewrite it? Gnomoria while pretty good also has some shortcommings. Mainly the game slows down to sub 10 fps with about 40 to 50 gnomes, there are some crashes and a couple other bugs. Now that wouldn't be that bad if there was a dev still actively working on it. But the creator of Gnomoria decided for personal reasons he doesn't have the resources to keep working on it. Many people say he abandoned the game but I think that's quite arrogant to say if you have a job and don't have to watch steam sales numbers to see if you can provide food for your family. And lets be honest it's very much a niche genre. But enough of the babbling. In 2014 I had experimented with rendering a world with Gnomoria graphics. But soon had forgotten about it. When I saw the demands for open sourcing the game and hopes for people being able to patch the assembly, I looked at it again and got a bit more serious about it. The renderer is way faster than the first attempt, I read alot on path finding and implemented a first working one and some other stuff that showed me I probably can do it. My personal motivation here is having a working DF clone and be able to tinker with it. Goal For now I will stay very close to how Gnomoria plays and feels. Of course some deviations from the original will be there. For instance there will be a sand layer. Sand will be a material for glass production which will be in the base game. Also I think fishing will be there. Technical stuff The game is a multi threaded 64 bit application written in C++ using QT 5.9. Some might say Qt is an odd choice for a game but for me it's the library I work with for over 10 years now. There won't be any other dependencies so ports to Linux and Mac will be just a matter of compilation on these systems. With the game being multi threaded, for now I seperated render and game loop and do path finding for each gnome in an own thread, I have high hopes to exceed the huge setting of Gnomoria of 192x192x125 by a large margin and experience the slow down at a much later point in time. Legal stuff I'm using the default.png from Gnomoria. So before I can release whatever game I have I need to find out what I can do with it. Maybe I need to find someone to create completely new graphics. Another way would be releasing the game without it and let people copy it over from their Gnomoria folder. Edit 27.8.2017: I got permission from Robobob, the creator of Gnomoria, to use the Gnomoria art as long as I distribute the game for free. If at some point I decide to monetize it we will have to work out what to do. Status Base functionality of Gnomoria Additional features inspired by other games of the genre Future plans Workshops Wood Workshops Crude Workbench Carpenter Sawmill Wood Carver Stone Workshops Stonecutter Stonemason Stone Carver Food Workshops Kitchen Distillery Bone Carver Butcher Fischery Painting Workshops Dyer Metal Workshops Forge Furnace Kiln Blacksmith Metal Worker Gem Cutter Jeweler Prospector Dress Workshops Loom Tailor Trade Workshops Market Stall Gnomes Attributes Skills Needs Traits Progression About Progression Gnome Progession Fortress Progression Tool Progression Mods Mods Game Menu Main Menu Continue New Game Load Settings Mods Exit Shortcuts Keyboard Commands Latest activity Category:Browse